elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crystals of the Glowing Oak
The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. The Crystals Of The Glowing Oak~ Origin: The tale of the Crystals of the oak is a debated topic with some believing the tale to be true and others to call its a silly old tale... Long ago an old mage was travelling within one of the vast grassland of Elysium when he came to a long line in the fresh green grass,which separated into a large field of dead grass, dirt and rock. In the middle of the dead area, it caved in leading to a glowing ancient oak tree, it’s beautiful leaves glowing a vibrate green and the few feet of grass around it looked simply angelic. That very small patch of grass was protected by a fresh water pond circling the tree itself. The mage would suddenly notice the wind had picked up and a he hear a welcoming voice whisper to him, calling him towards the great tree. The mage would suddenly without warning to himself being to walk towards the tree, stepping into the surprisingly warm water and before long he was right in front of the grand tree itself, hed stare in amazement. After a while the mage would notice a small hole in the tree’s bark which seemed to be emitting an even brighter light then the tree from within it. Look ''the wind would suddenly whisper to him ''look inside. ''The mage would comply, moving closer to gaze into the hole of the tree. In his sight would be a wooden box, the mage would reach in a pull-out the box and would study it curiously as the light from within the hole would stop. The mage would open the box, revealing 8 crystals in the colours of Red, green, white, blue, Sapphire, Amber, Magenta and black. Once the mage had opened the box the wind would suddenly turn violent, knocking the man against the tree – later he woke up a mile from his village, the box still clutched to his chest and the crystals still with it. Whenever the man tried to tell his fellow villagers about what he saw they called him delusional and crazy. For the rest of his life he studied the crystals and soon found out that they were each linked to 8 sources – Earth, fire, Sky, Water, Moon, Sun, Hatred and love. When some of the villagers found out about the powers of these crystals the decided to steal some robbing the mage but only managing to grab the Crystal of fire. Once the thieves had hidden themselves within a house in the village one of them tried to use the powers used within the fire crystal, but this action caused the house to become ablaze burning the house to ashes along with the thieves. When other villagers learned what had happened the mage was banished – as they did not want anything to do with the crystals. The Mage made a home in the middle of a large forest and continue to study stones, releasing that each stone could only be controlled by one person, and that cannot just be any being. The Mage himself could only use The Moon Crystal – Whenever he tried to use any other crystal they would not work or would cause him harm. '''Overall' his research lead to the discover that these crystals could only be used by people who are chosen by the stones, once a person has been chosen they gain control of these stones and its powers. A few years later the mage began to try and find perfect holders for the crystals and soon he found 8 beings to take on the roles and gave them two simple rules to follow: 1) Do not let any other being you do not trust to hold the stone or know about the stone. 2) Do not use the stone for evil The eight crystal holders all convinced the mage that they would take good care of the stones and left off in their separate ways for the next several months. One of the crystal holders simply known as Leona held the crystal of ‘Hatred’ and going against the Mages rules used the crystals powers to cause a huge argument between her parents, leading to her mother being stabbed and half the town going ablaze due to a broken lamp her father had dropped during the fight. When being charged for the crime Leona revealed that the crystal had given her the power to cause the fight – by order all of the crystals where to be collected. Then they were each crushed into four pieces and then each of the 32 separate pieces were separated and hidden across the vast land of Elysium, each with a small scroll attached to it explaining the uses of each stones powers. Rumour has it that only six pieces of these crystals have been found, but the holders like to stay in hiding, afraid of what would happen if any being where to find out about their powers. The Crystals Each crystals has its own powers and skills - each in which is linked to the source it is powered by. The stone also give its holder the ability to transform into a creature ossositated with its sources. The Crystal of Fire When a being harnoses the crystal of Fire they gain several different powers based on this element, such as: - The ability to control the path of a flame - The ability to walk on / throw fire unharmed - The ability to create fire with ones mind / hands. And there could be more powers to be discovered. There are only two known animals in which the harnoser of the Crystal of Fire can turn into: - The Lion or lioness - But for males instead of its normal furry mane, it bares a mane of flames and lionesses eyes of fire - The Phoniex - A magestic fire bird Personality: The fire crystals tends to choose beings with traits such as - Courage, Fiestyness, Strength and loyalty. The Crystal of Water When a being harnoses the crystal of water they gain several different powers based on this element, such as: - The ablitly to control the path of water - The ability to breath underwater for long lenghts of time - The ability of strong swimming And there could be more powers to be discovered There are only two known animals in which the harnoser of the Crystal of Water can turn into: - A Seahorse - a small ocean creature resembling a horse. - A Swan - a beautiful and graceful white bird with eyes of water. Personality: The Water Crystal tends to choose beings with traits such as - Shyness, loyalty, wonderment and wisdom. The Crystal of Earth When a being harnoses the crystal of Earth they gain several different powers based on this element, such as: - The ablitly to help plant-life grow (eg. Saplings, flowers) - The ability to talk to any land-locked creature. - The ability to create rocks or soil And there could be more powers to be discovered There are only two known animals in which the harnoser of the Crystal of Earth can turn into: - A Deer - Does decorated with a beautiful necklace of flowers and Bucks horns covered in flowers. - A Wolf - Its body covered in roots and vines. Personality: The Earth Crystal tends to choose beings with traits such as - Kindness, Naive, Stubborness and Optimistic. (more to be added soon) Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore